staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Maja 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.06; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:45 Tupi i Binu - Wielka parada, odc. 16 (Big Parade); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Skarby Małgosi - odc. 4 (Fly that kite); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 3; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Rodzina Rabatków I - Podwodny skarb, odc. 30 (Treasure hunt); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Legenda Nezha - Goście z Xi Qi, odc. 18 (VISITORS OF XI QI, ep. 18); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Gra Muzyka - odc. 4; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Hurtownia książek; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1990; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Plebania - odc. 1504; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Klan - odc. 1895 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5002 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5002); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Sport Euro 2012; STEREO 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 5003 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5003); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Śpiewaj i walcz - kulisy - /10/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Komisarz Rex (seria 8) - Zamach na Rexa (Kommissar Rex, ep. 5 Attentat auf Rex); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); reż.:Wolfgang Dickmann; wyk.:Elke Winkens, Alexander Pschill; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:35 Klan - odc. 1896 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1505; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Śpiewaj i walcz - kulisy - /10/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1991; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Och, Patsy, odc. 28 (odc. 2, seria II) (Ow, Patsy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 40 - Wybory; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt str.777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Detoks - odc. 4 (The Cleaner - ep. Chaos Theory); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Warto rozmawiać - Czy Polacy stają się pełnoprawnymi obywatelami ?; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:50 Szminka w wielkim mieście II - odc. 13 (Lipstick Jungle II, ep. 13); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Supermodelki - odc. 5; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Kino nocnych marków - Wyznanie (Deadly Secrets) 91'; film kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Jonathan Meyers; wyk.:Tom Bosley, Peter Greene, Chris Pine, Cameron Daddo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Niedzielne igraszki 54'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:Mirosława Marcheluk, Emilia Krakowska, Stefan Szmidt, Daria Trafankowska, Halina Romanowska, Wojciech Skibiński, Jerzy Zass; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Zagraj w kabaret; STEREO, Na żywo 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Kopciuszek - odc. 36; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Na weneckim szlaku - odc. 10 (Francesco’s Mediterranean Voyage - The Dodecanese - ep. 10); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Dwójka Dzieciom - Nie ma to jak hotel - odc. 11/26 (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody ep. To Catch a Thief); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Sianokosy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 19; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.32; Pogoda 8.58,10.07; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Aleja gwiazd; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 Siedem cudów Chin - Wielki Mur - odc. 4 (Seven Wonders of China. Great Wall - ep. 4); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - W krainie duchów - txt str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 19; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 431 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Everwood - odc. 32/45 (Everwood s. 2, ep. 209); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Szansa na Sukces - Andrzej Rosiewicz i Asocjacja Hagaw; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Program lokalny; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Zaginiona - odc. 6/7 - Śledztwo - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 74; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:25 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:40 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:50 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 20; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 14 - Tygrys; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 432 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Dr House - odc. 89, s. V (House M. D. , s. 5, ep. 03 - Adverse Events); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:45 Nowa - odc. 9; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Na nowej drodze (Schoene Aussicht) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); reż.:Erwin Keusch; wyk.:Anica Dobra, Heio von Stetten, Diana Koerner; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Wieczór artystyczny - Bobby McFerrin - Człowiek Orkiestra ; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 Historie prawdziwe - odc. 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:22 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:08 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:21 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:18 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:20 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 19:36 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:23 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:18 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:47 Mehmet Ali Agca (Mehmet Ali Agca); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:41 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:24 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:41 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:16 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:26 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:36 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:53 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:18 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:35 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:53 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.10 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 07.55 Tylko miłość (47) - serial obyczajowy 08.55 Świat według Kiepskich (283, 284) - serial komediowy 09.55 Daleko od noszy (111, 112) - serial komediowy 10.55 Malanowski i partnerzy (152) - serial fab.-dok. 11.25 Samo życie (1469) - serial obyczajowy 11.55 Rodzina zastępcza (82, 83) - serial komediowy 13.00 Czarodziejki (154) - serial fantasy 13.55 Pierwsza miłość (1109) - serial obyczajowy 14.40 Świat według Bundych (81, 82) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (153) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1110) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1470) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 5 (113) - serial kryminalny 21.00 Hotel 52 (11/13) - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2008 (8) - koncert 23.00 Przeznaczenie (10) - serial kryminalny 00.00 Kości (10) - serial kryminalny 01.00 Zakończenie programu (przerwa techniczna) TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 07.00 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 08.00 Majka (91) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1285) - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Krok od domu (18) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (92) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1286) - serial 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Jądro Ziemi - dramat SF, Wielka Brytania/USA 2003 00.10 Gdzie pachną stokrotki (1/9) - serial komediowy 01.10 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.55 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.00 Telesklep 03.25 Gdzie pachną stokrotki (1) - serial komediowy 04.15 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 05.15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 5:20 Lalola - odc. 20, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 106, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:25 Na południe - odc. 42, Kanada, USA 1994 10:25 Mój grzech - odc. 20, Meksyk 2009 11:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 79, Meksyk 2008 12:25 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 13:00 VIP - program kulturalny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 80, Meksyk 2008 16:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 17:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 107, Meksyk 2004 18:00 Na południe - odc. 25, Kanada, USA 1994 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 21, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Telemaniak - czarna komedia, USA 1996 22:00 Dragons' Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem? - odc. 10, program rozrywkowy, Kanada 2006 23:05 Kodeks zbrodni - thriller, USA 1998 1:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.06; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:50 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Zakazana góra (Zakazana góra); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 8 - Zagrożenie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Tajemnica Sagali - Pojedynek magów odc. 9 (Tajemnica Sagali); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Werner Herzog); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Być jak ptak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1497; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości, Na żywo 12:10 Klan - odc. 1874; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Łączy nas Polska - Zaolzie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 218; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Londyńskie dni generała Sikorskiego 54'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Leszek Wiśniewski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia odc.33; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Skarb w świątyni Pokoju; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (72) - Maniok; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress, Na żywo 17:20 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Zakazana góra (Zakazana góra); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 8 - Zagrożenie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Sam jestem cudem; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Pod okiem Buddy 20'; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1497; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Gniazdko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda, Na żywo 20:20 Klan - odc. 1874; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2005 ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 18; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Proroczy Żywot Eliasza cz. 1; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 5 - Film; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:15 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 6 - Szyba; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia odc.33; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1497; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Gniazdko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1874; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2005 /2/; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Egzamin z życia - odc. 18; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Proroczy Żywot Eliasza cz. 1; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 5 - Film; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:50 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 6 - Szyba; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:25 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia odc. 33; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku